Bunny 350 Wiki:Manual of Style
__NOEDITSECTION__ This Manual of Style outlines a set of guidelines for editors of . The purpose of this manual is to help ensure the articles of this wiki remain organized, clear and consistent in both formatting and content. Understand that these guidelines could change over time, some could be removed, and new ones could be added. This manual could be modified at any time as situations occur, or community discussion takes place on this wiki which warrant an update of the manual. For standard wiki formatting and etiquette guidelines, refer to this general set of guidelines on Wikipedia: Wikipedia Manual of Style. Creating article page To create a article page, you should first verify you have followed the rule #1, then find some date announcements available. If there's an announcement available, add the page with some more special title, like "Upcoming '" if it's revealed a design that has the same of "'". If it is not as same as "'", you may add it as"th> Untitled Command creation". For example: Upcoming page that looks same as any series of Bunny 350 Matrix will be called "Upcoming Bunny 350 Matrix", or if it is first time not the same as Bunny 350 Matrix, but with new design and something, it might be called "First Untitled Command Creation" or "1st Untitled Command Creation". Writing/editing pages Rule #2: You are recommended to write in English, if you can't write English, you need an assist that may help you. This wiki pages can be either been written in American or European (British). Some pages may automatically correct the English languages to American English except on the name (such as, "Development Centre" may not, and will never be called "Development Center") Rule #2: You are also recommended not to use inappropriate languages. Rule #3: You should have more proper grammar, as this wiki blocks you without notifying if it detects improper grammar more than proper grammar. Table of Contents All content must require at least one header, however it should have at least three headers to make a table of contents. Most pages are complete with 5-8 headers per page. The most minimum requirement is to have each table of contents. However it's recommended to have each separate headers for their needs such as, 1.10 belongs to "Version" and "Version" belongs to this page's main content. So that any users can find easier. Help: ' = Required, Text = Optional. Minimum requirements Stub This is the most minimum requirement to the stub pages. *Features *Gallery Release This is the wiki's minimum requirements to the page. *Features *Downloads (when released) *Gallery *Video (optional) *Trivia (if available) *Notices (if available) Recommended requirements Upcoming pages This is the recommended requirement of the upcoming pages. *Features **''[ xth product>... ... yth product>]'' *Gallery *#Must be organized. *Video *Trivia *History (if available) *Notices (if available) *References *Must add at least 1 navigation box Release This is the wiki's recommended requirement of the released page. *Features **''[ xth product>... ... yth product>]'' *#This includes it's another product in this world if available. *Behavior (Optional) *Download **Latest version *#Current Bunny 350 Creations were directed to Planet Minecraft. *#Otherwise on the future Bunny 350 Creations may be directed to upcoming Bunny 350 Website. At the same time the Planet Minecraft page.(Future upcoming) **Older versions (Must have downloads for older versions of Minecraft if available.) *Gallery *#If there's more than 10 photos in this page, then it is needed to separate from the main and create a separate gallery page of this page. *#Must be organized. *Video (if available) *#Must be organized *History *#Must have date, the required dates are month and year. Otherwise you need to add "?" (question mark) to the date. *Trivia (if available) *Notices (if available) *References *Must add at least 1 navigation box Maps Maps are different than the command creation. *Features (if available) *Places or Levels *Download (if available) *Gallery *Video (if available) *History *References (if available) *Must add at least 1 navigation box. Gallery You can create gallery of the page, but you should not add unrelated photos or pirated photos. Use your own images of the creation is allowed. Pages that has more than 10 images should have it's own gallery sub-page. The gallery sub-page is located at "Page Name"/Gallery. The statement is used: "This is a gallery page for (older) ''''." Rule #2: Do not upload images that may contain inappropriate content(s), upload meme images, or upload images that use for other purposes. Failure to follow may result in a block.